Don't Cry
by Lady Shivs
Summary: Well... My first fan ficcy. Just a little story I wrote in class 'bout Tidus and Yuna on the deck of the airship, talking about Sin. Story is short. Read 'n Review, pwease.


Hey there, folks! Whelp, here 'tis... My first fan ficcy. I whipped this up while in Careers class. I had always read stuff on this site for years, and signed up to write a few times... Just never did. Suppose I was just always afraid none of it would ever be any good. And it won't be now, probably... o.O;; Either way. This is my first fanfic. And it is short. Liddle story 'bout Tidus an' Yuna before they went inside Sin...  
  
Enjoy. Please R&R. It can be good or bad.  
  
~*"Don't Cry.."*~  
  
Tidus and Yuna stood side-by-side on the deck of the airship, overlooking the scene of Sin. Hovering in the sky. Soon, they would enter their greatest fiend. The light at the end of the dark tunnel. A dark tunnel of a long journey filled with many fiends, and criss-crossing paths.  
  
Tidus crossed his arms over his chest, watching Sin with narrow eyes..  
  
Jecht..  
  
What a wonderful thing his father had become..  
  
The young man let out a snort of disgust, causing Yuna to look at him.  
  
"Is..something wrong?" Yuna asked with the soft tone she usually kept.  
  
"Nah.. just thinking."  
  
"About Sin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well.. I suppose there's a lot to think about, isn't there? This..will be our last journey. Our last journey together..."  
  
Tidus was silent, still staring off into the horizon.  
  
"Will you be with me until the end?" Yuna murmured, looking back to the fiery sky.  
  
"Until the end." Tidus replied, nodding to himself once, firmly.  
  
He then turned to look at Yuna, and found loving eyes staring back.  
  
"I'll be here for you. Right beside me is where you'll always be.."  
  
Tidus took her in his arms, gathering her close.  
  
Yuna could only sigh, her head falling on Tidus' chest. With his gloved hand, Tidus began to stroke the summoners hair..  
  
"That's all I want. Want to be protected. I can't do all of this alone..." Yuna whispered, and tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Shh, shh.. I know.."  
  
"We have all protected you in the past, and none of us are about to stop now." Tidus continued in a soft tone of his own. ..If, that's entirely possible.  
  
"Sir Auron, Kimahri, Lulu.. everyone. I don't know how I can think them all.."  
  
"You already have, Yuna. Just by having the spirit that you do, and continuing on with your pilgrimage regardless of what you've been through."  
  
Tidus lowered a hand to place on Yuna's chin, tilting her head up to look at him.  
  
Staring into Yuna's hybrid eyes for a moment, Tidus lowered his head to place a tender kiss on her lips. When the kiss ended, Tidus brushed her hair back from her cheeks, bringing tears away.  
  
It was like a surreal scene.. The breeze passing through the two, almost as if they were painted on the bright canvas of oranges and reds that spread out behind them. They were oblivious to all..  
  
After several minutes, silence was broken by the 'swooshing' noise of the doors leading to the deck.  
  
The couple turned to see RIkku walking toward them, grinning.  
  
"All right you two, enough fooling around up here. It's time to show Sin who it's messing with!" Rikku exclaimed, pumping up her left fist laden with the Godhand.  
  
"Yeah, right on!" Tidus exclaimed, and the three began walking back inside the airship.  
  
As Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus stepped on the elevated floor, it began to move down as Rikku pressed the button to activate it.  
  
"Don't cry." Tidus suddenly said, looking over to Yuna.  
  
Yuna blinked, confused. But, she nodded all the same. Looking over to Rikku, Yuna frowned.  
  
Rikku was looking dead ahead, eyes set. Silent.  
  
The floor came to a stop and they all began to head back to the front of the airship where everyone else was waiting. Ready for battle.  
  
~~~______~~~  
  
In the end the dream that Yuna thought was a reality faded..  
  
And Yuna realized what Tidus meant.  
  
And she cried....  
  
- Thank you all. Email me at: mysticalshivs@hotmail.com; if you have any comments or questions. 


End file.
